


【哈蛋】谁的婚礼？（NC-17 ABO 抢婚梗）

by Garistel_Scamander



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garistel_Scamander/pseuds/Garistel_Scamander
Summary: Eggsy是Harry的，所以他来抢婚了





	【哈蛋】谁的婚礼？（NC-17 ABO 抢婚梗）

 

另一邊廂

Eggsy焦躁地在房間四處亂轉，一邊想着有沒有什麼遺漏，看得婚禮策劃師一臉不忍地說“Unwin先生，請您冷靜下來，一切都已經辦好了，不會有問題的”

 

Eggsy強忍去抓亂自己被髮膠梳起來的頭髮的欲望，他覺得這比當初Kingsman的選拔還緊張，他在跳傘中途被Merlin告知有人是沒有降落傘的時候都比現在冷靜，他猛地灌了自己一口水

 

咯咯咯，敲門聲響起“Eggsy？”是Merlin“我把Harry帶過來了”

 

Harry進門的時候，Eggsy差點被水嗆到

 

他的導師，偶像，可能還是初戀對象正站在面前，看上去無比耀眼（不，絕對不是Merlin的禿頭的功勞）仿佛要結婚的那個人是他，而不是Eggsy

 

站在旁邊的婚禮策劃師看起來鬆了一口氣“Hart先生，太好了，我想你可以讓Unwin先生冷靜下來，我還有事情要處理，先告辭了”匆匆地離開了

 

Merlin看着兩人“好吧，我不打擾你們了，我要去檢查網路了”順手地關上了門

 

Harry輕輕嘆了一口氣，把黑傘掛好，拉出椅子坐下，看着Eggsy皺眉“Eggsy，坐姿，紳士是不應該躺在椅子上的”

 

Eggsy不情不願地坐直，一抬起頭便震驚地瞪大眼睛

 

Harry靠的他很近，呼吸都打在他耳邊，他可以看見Harry深遂的眼眸像是要把他吸進去似的

 

“香水不錯，Tom Ford的Black Orchid？”（注1）

 

“是。。是的。。”Eggsy覺得舌頭都要打結了，Harry凑得太近了，他都聞得到那陣紅酒香了

 

哦，Harry的信息素，Eggsy都要沉迷進去了，酒香柔和醇厚，比他嘗過的任何一種都美好

 

Eggsy感到熱流緩緩流到下腹，他控制自己不要開始喘息，或者試圖剝開眼前的人整齊的西裝，以求嚐到更多

 

他渴求被這信息素的主人，吞食，佔有，Harry Hart會在他身上所有地方印上標記，或許他會溫柔地打開他，然後狠狠地挺進深處，Eggsy會尖叫他的名字，要求他給予更多，男人或許會應允，或許不會，但他最後一定會在耳邊訴說Eggsy的名字，然後射進他的最深處，而他會一邊劇烈地喘息，一邊擁吻着身上的人

 

他現在就想被Harry Hart按在椅子上，桌子上或者地上，狠狠地操弄後穴，只為他一個人打開，以後都只記得他一個人的陰莖，Harry的結會塞住那會不停流出潤滑液的洞，他會咬破頸上的腺體，注進紅酒味的信息素，讓氣味互相交融，徹徹底底地被標記，再也不分彼此。。。現在就想。。。

 

Oh，Shit

 

Eggsy猛地清醒，一躍而起，差點就撞到Harry的鼻子，他丟下一句“我需要去一下洗手間”然後便飛奔而去，留下Harry一個人，若有所思


End file.
